


Getting Hitched on Prom Night

by FanTraSpa



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTraSpa/pseuds/FanTraSpa
Summary: As the actual embodiment of fear, many things don't phase Oz. He is almost always cool as a cucumber, yet there is one monster who is always surprising and shocking him! Maybe by prom night, Oz can find a way to solve this major problem of his.





	1. Only Thing We Have to Fear Is Fear Itself and a Blue Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As an actual embodiment of fear itself, Oz is hardly phased by many things. Many have tried to scare him and shock him, and they all have failed, except one monster. This one monster, without so much as trying, makes fear for not only his life, but his love life as well! Maybe by Prom night, he can settle things once and for all with this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this space prince...just...so...much...and my hate is so strong, I have his face everywhere. On my walls, on my blanket, my sheets, my pillow cases...my heart and soul..

There are days in which Oz absolutely hates. As an actual embodiment of fear, it takes a lot of him to find something even he fears and dislikes. And his own personal fear is none other than the interdimensional prince.

 

Now Oz Yellow is not naturally fearful of this blue boy, but this blue boy's actions cause him to fear for his life. His romantic life.

 

All Oz wanted to do was to ask a certain vampire out for prom, but each time he gets remotely close to said vampire, this otherworldly prince swoops in and romances him or Liam. Now that just isn't fair!

 

Oz, gathering all his courage, grabs his lunch and trudges his way past his dearest Liam, even ignoring the sexily aroused and hopeful look in said vampire's eyes as he trudges past, to set his lunch on the table belonging to the worst monster in this dimension. Including the schools favorite boy, Damien LaVey.

 

With all his courage, Oz sits down, and doesn't eat. Instead he allows his black blobs to eat instead. All Oz does is stare at the blue sparkling prince, begrudgingly he admits the guy looks handsome as he eats his medium rare steak and drink from his wine glass.

 

Said prince is starting to sweat nervously as Oz, stares at him as he eats.

 

Both are sitting in silence  for a full five minutes.

 

Oz growing weary of silence and staring, he breaks it.

 

“Why are you always bugging me and Liam?”

 

The Prince quickly swallowed his steak bit and wiped his mouth with his napkin.  He sighs and then puts on a shiteating beautiful grin.

 

“Dearest Oz, would you mind elaborating on what you mean by ‘bugging’? I'm afraid that we have entirely different meanings and obvious language barriers here.”

 

Bull-fucking-shit.

 

Oz rolled his eyes, but he was determined to figure out why the blue prince was always hindering his blossoming love life.

 

“I mean why do you choose to come and interrupt mine and Liam's time together. All I want to do is ask him to prom! Maybe try to...have a bigger relationship with him! Now would you care to explain why you are doing this to me?”

 

Oz sighed, as he looked away, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. He completely missed the shocked and sad look on the other's eyes. When he returned to look at IP, it was already replaced with a smile and chipper reaction.

 

“Well, the reason I am doing is simple! I am supposed to be wed soon! And throughout the many dimensions to choose my spouse from, it is this dimension that has my soulmate! Just one person who is my other half, one monster who has my other half of my soul! Now to clarify, I am...unsure of who is my soulmate….so i am merely deducting the candidates from who is truly my future spouse and soulmate!”

 

Oz is completely floored by this response, and it takes a lot to get him shocked. Honestly, he is the literal embodiment of fear, how much more does it take to surprise him?

 

It's this,this is all it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cammie, only you know how far my hate runs....!


	2. Last Resorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz asks a taboo question, and completely missed some important dialogue, whereas Princely and Liam are at each other's throats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interdimensional Space Prince is such a mouthful, so I settled on Princely as a nickname...btw,thank Ace and Cammie!! YALL ARE AMAZING!!!!

Oz slams his hands on the table, this forces the tiny blobs to flail rapidly on his shoulders. Each had a disturbed look on their small adorable faces.

 

Before Oz could do anything more than rattle the table, two more trays joined theirs. Oz looked to see who would join them at the least opportune time.

 

His physical form literally shrinks, all the while his little blobby buddies seem to grow. 

 

It was Liam and Miri.

 

Oz completely missed the space prince’s disgusted look on his face as he noticed Liam had scooted his seat a little closer to the shadow eldritch boy. 

 

The prince instantly puts on a smile as he had made instant eye contact with the two new table mates.

 

“Well hello! Greetings to the two of you, dearest Sexy Miranda, and Sexy Liam! What brings you to this side of the cafeteria?”

 

Before Liam could utter a single syllable, Miri piped up with a cheery smile.

 

“Liam was quite upset that our dear classmate, Oz, chose not sit with us! Honestly, dear Oz, you hurt not only Liam's feelings, but mine as well! Normally monsters of all kinds would die to bask in my presence!”

 

As she was speaking, Liam was blushing madly, and he stuttered loudly as he tried to cover up Miri’s accusation. 

 

“Enough of that! I wasn't upset, merely curious as to what it would look like to sit at a different table in terrible lighting! This lighting in of itself would do wonders for my food pics. It's terrible, dingy, and it makes my lunch look slightly edible! It is quite atrocious!”

 

Oz was deaf to it all. Liam was right next to him, and that space prince was across from him. 

 

What if Space Prince’s soulmate is Liam? What if Liam's soulmate is the partially attractive space prince? WHAT IF THEY START DATING AND GET MARRIED AT PROM?! 

 

There is no way Oz is going to let that happen! Not on his watch, or his little blobby friends Rolex watches either! 

 

With a new determination and +4 boldness, Oz is brought back to reality and pops a forbidden question. 

 

“So Princely, who are you planning to ask to Prom? Anyone at this table that catch your eye?”

 

Both Liam and Prince whipped their head at Oz. Surprise and disbelief was written all over their faces. 

 

Miri on the other hand clasped her hands together, a huge toothy smile took over her features. 

 

“Prom? Oh that is such a marvelous topic to discuss! I was getting quite tired of hearing both Princely and Liam bicker over the lighting arrangements! Maybe I'll force one of my serfs to find me a worthy prince to be my date! Or possibly I could ask you as a last resort if my serfs don't find a willing monster!”

 

Liam was a stuttering mess once again.

 

“Miranda, you can't possibly force your servants to find you a date! They could probably want to find a date for themselves to enjoy the night with! And don't make Oz your last resort, he could probably have a date in mind! Maybe…”

 

Space Prince had a thoughtful look on his face before it was replaced with one of his most charming smile, a rose magically appeared from nowhere, and his eyes twinkled like the stars in the sky, the milky way were his scleras. Those starry eyed were directed at him, and it made Oz feel like the world itself was dissolving into the galaxy, his seat, a comfortable bed of the remains of a nova.

 

“Dearest, sexiest, most alluring Oz, maybe if I'm lucky enough, I could possibly attend this festivity with you!~ You would never be a last resort in my eyes, but the ideal choice if I do say so myself.~”

 

Was Oz blushing? Can shadow personifications blush? His heart was beating quite madly, and his blobby buddies had heart shaped eyes as they started at this otherworldly being. He was swooning!

 

This guy is quite the charmer, but Liam was determined! He stared at Oz as Oz stared at Prince douchebag, he did his best to try to win back Oz’s attention. It's just fills the vampire boy with chills when the shadow boy stares at him. Good chills. Warm chills. Dare he say it, a fuzzy butterfly chill in the bottom of his stomach and make his still heart beat just a little. 

 

“Oz, you are not a last minute date. If anything, I'm surprised you don't already have a date yet! It would be quite a statement if we go together! Think about it, once we step in those gymnasium doors, all those heteronormative monsters will quake in fear and envy as we make our rounds around the hypothetical dance floor! We could possibly be the decent partners there! Maybe if we weren't already too good for it, we could be prom royalty!”

 

With each word Liam uttered, Oz was shrinking and a puddle seemed to form underneath him. Once the vampire had finished, Oz was absorbed by the puddle, but his face was still visible, it had such a satisfied look. 

 

The bell soon rang, and a majority of the students left the cafeteria, leaving only Liam, Oz, and the Space prince left. 

 

Oz was too preoccupied with joy that he hadn't realized they were the only three left. Miri had skipped away from the table when the shadow boy was first starting to melt away. 

 

He was soon brought to his senses when he realized that he was being mopped away by the werebear janitor. Liam and Princely were doing their best to convince the mad janitor that he was moping a student, and not black ooze that normally seeps from the floor.

 

“Good sir, please kindly put away that floppy stick! You are mopping up my dearest Oz!”

 

“Precisely,  _ my _ good ironic partner, is the one you're sloshing around!”

 

“ _ My _ dearest, utmost perfect Oz, is not that dreadful ooze!”

 

“Could you kindly stop referring to Oz as yours?! It's not as charming or as poetic as you want it to be. As an eldritch terror, Oz does not belong to you! N-Nor does he belong to me either, but I doubt he would appreciate us possessing him when he belongs to the shadow dimension!”

 

“Good Sir, say what you will. Ramble all you want, but this terror is mine! Or he will be, by this prom, I assure you, that gorgeous puddle will be in my dimension in a white tux, saying ‘I do’ at our wedding!”

 

“You scoundrel! Oz will be joining me on Prom night, but at the courthouse, signing a marriage certificate! As if he would even think twice of marrying you!”

 

Oz had already left the two behind with the janitor who had stared at Oz in awe as he went back to his normal appearance. This made the werebear wonder if all the black Ooze he mopped up were all just students that were just trying to leave the cafeteria. Oh God, just like ‘Nam all over again!

 

The shadow boy had missed the heated debate between Liam and Princely entirely.  He hurried off to his friends, surely they can help him in this endeavor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and I still hate princely....


End file.
